


For The Mind And Body

by BroodyVampire



Category: House Baller
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyVampire/pseuds/BroodyVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be time for Tiffany to buy an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John and Tiffany’s feet clicked together on the cold stone floor of the library. The rot of ancient books lined their noses and erupted a violent sneeze from John. The boy’s glasses had slipped halfway down his nose, and his jacket slid down a couple inches. The noise roused the students drooling on their books. They readjusted themselves and began reading again.

“Hey John, how about that table?” She pointed to the cleanest table in the back. Shuffling over books thrown from their shelves except a few that Tiffany accidentally kicked. The towering shelves swayed a little, which made John a little wary of them. He asked Tiffany to grab the books he needed. He pushed his glasses back up while she was gone. He noticed that the front desk was currently unmanned, but of course it was, no good librarian would allow all these books on the floor. Sure, the library is pretty terrifying, but it isn't going to kill you itself. Tiffany bounded around the corner with an armful of books and yellow pamphlets. John could already feel sleep creep into his eyes.

 

Wind swept past John’s ears when a girly scream woke him followed by the slam of a door. It was Simon. Of course it was Simon. Rain pounded on the frosted glass windows and thunder resonated through the room. It sounded like the school would be obliterated any second now, but only frigid rain awaited them. He stretched and propped himself up on his elbows. The students had cleared out and a man was now working at the front desk. Tiffany was currently talking to the desk worker, holding a very damaged book. John took this time to gather his notes and shove them into his bag. He would organize it later. He grabbed his pack, swung it over his shoulder and stumbled over to the front desk. Another flash of lighting bounced around the library. The shelves looked even more ominous. The closer he got to the heavy wooden door, the louder the rain became. 

"How long would it take?" He could barely hear Tiffany.

"A few weeks maybe. I could try to repair the book here but I can't guarantee the accuracy of the text. Some of these pages are too torn to read."

"No. I'd rather it be late than inaccurate," her voice dropped. 

" Alright. Come back next Thursday." He ignored John and went back to organizing books. The book Tiffany had been holding was now nestled under several copies of The Stranger. John never had interest in Camus' work. 

"Are you ready to go back?" 

"Yeah. I think I'm done here." They strode to the door with hesitation. It was absolutely pouring out and they had nothing to protect themselves with, plus they had ten pages of valuable notes in their packs. What a waste.


	2. Chapter 2

Water covered the cracked sidewalk and droplets of water dribbled on John's head. The library was only a few feet away and they were already soaked. Thankfully, the school had thought of the unlucky students in the rain, building tiny roofs that reminded John of a bus station. They leaked like holy hell which made them pretty useless, but it was better than the onslaught out there. Tiffany had wrapped her jacket around her pack, now shivering next to John. His own breath quickened when cold air lifted the legs of his pants, he huddled closer to Tiffany for warmth. 

"Maybe we s-should get out of-f the rain," shivered John. He was already tiptoeing past puddles on the path, cold rain pounding into his back. A flash of lightning illuminated him as he walked toward the main hall. Tiffany followed him into darkness. The main hall was about twenty yards away for the girl's dormitory, which would offer warmth and dry towels. Harsh wind and freezing rain struck both of them, knocking the wind out of John. Water seeps into his pant legs and sticks to his skin. His numb hands were stuffed into his sweater as he struggled to walk. Tiffany was also feeling the effects from the wind as it pushed her back into John, they stayed in that position until they reached the roof of the main hall. 

"Y-You know, I sh-hould have woken you up hours-s ago," Tiffany choked out. Her teeth chattered in John's ear, and they hugged each other for warmth. Sadly, it was useless since they were both soaked down to their drawers. 

"I-It's alright. I n-needed to sleep anyway," John spit out. 

"Maybe we s-should get to the dorms n-now."

"Y-yeah." 

 

John was waiting inside the main doors, sitting on one of the wooden benches. He pulled off his sweater and wrung it out the best he could, but either way, he was going back out into that rain. Tiffany was supposed to come back with towels but ten minutes had passed. It couldn't possibly take this long to find towels. Lightning flashed across the fogged glass of the first door. He sighed, leaned his back against the wall and waited for his clothes to dry. Tiffany most likely went to sleep or was caught by the RA. John closed his eyes and breathed on his hands, taking comfort in the damp warmth. He then heard a sharp click and the second door opened. Tiffany handed him three towels and a clean shirt, taking his soaked sweater and shirt to wash. 

"I'll give it back tomorrow." 

"Yeah, that's fine," John gave her the wet towels back to her and muttered a 'Thank you'. He pushed the door open and was hit by chunks of hail. What a pleasant night it was going to be. 


End file.
